The Meeting
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: How did Jane get Constance to come say goodbye? One shot.


**One shot - wrote it on my own. Characters aren't mine. They belong to TNT, Tess, Janet, and other important people.**

**Fair warning: I proof read nothing.**

* * *

><p>The door swung open silently. "Detective Rizzoli, what a pleasant surprise."<p>

"Yeah, I bet it is," Jane swaggered into the hotel suite, not bothering to look apologetic for interrupting what was clearly an early evening packing detail. "You leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I have a flight to Paris a bit later this evening." Constance Isles tried to maintain a gracious air even as she displayed her annoyance at being so rudely interrupted while she was attempting to pack. "Why are you here, Detective?"

"I can't let you leave." Crossing her arms, eyes hard, Jane stood between the older woman and the suitcase she had been filling.

"I beg your pardon? You can't '_let_' me leave? Am I under arrest? I assure you, Detective, the only thing criminal I've done since my arrival in Boston this time is pretending to enjoy that private dinner party last night." Constance gave a small shake of her head, clearly displeased with herself for having admitted that aloud. "If you please, I need to finish packing or I'll be late for my flight."

"No, I don't please, and I can't let you leave." Jane stood steadfast in her spot, daring the older woman to work around her.

Giving a frustrated sigh, the perfectly put-together older woman crossed her arms and met Jane's stare with one of her own, just as hard. "Alright, may I ask _why_ you cannot allow me to leave on time?"

"Because you haven't said goodbye to your daughter yet, and, if you leave without at least spending some time with her, it'll break her heart. I've already told you I don't like seeing my best friend upset. So," Jane shook her head to emphasize her point, "I can't let you leave."

"I see." Tilting her head to the side much like Maura when she was seriously contemplating something, Constance gave a small grunt of disapproval. "Is there something going on between you and my daughter of which I am unaware?"

The question threw Jane's center. She was ready for a copious amount of various questions, but, in all her mental planning as she made her way to the hotel, that question had not made the list. "I don't know what you mean," her voice was less steady.

"You and Maura seem very close, and not even Garret, whom she was to marry, speaks to me the way you do. There is protective, and the there's something beyond that. I can't help but feel that this," the older woman made a gesture between the two of them, "is something beyond. Also, I understand your mother is staying in my daughter's guest house, as is your younger brother." Constance narrowed her eyes in consideration. "I can tell by your expression this is not the first time someone has asked this question."

Jane's face had fallen into her detective mask. She was hiding, trying to find a way to regain the upper hand. "Maura is my friend and a friend of my family. In fact, she's a part of my family. We've brought her into our lives, and she volunteered to help us while we deal with a bump in the road. She's a good friend, and she deserves to be treated well, which is why I'm here." Unfolding her arms, she pulled her cell from her belt, and held it out. "Call the airlines and reschedule. You're not leaving until you spend time with your daughter."

Constance raised one eloquent eyebrow, showing a small amount of mocking as she gingerly took the offered phone. "Avoiding the question, Detective?"

"No, keeping you from avoiding Maura." Jane shot back with disgust clearly in her voice.

"I'm not avoiding her." At Jane's doubtful look, Constance cracked as she had at the museum. "I… I don't know what to say her. I've already told you that I was never very good at this. Really, it's for the best. Maura doesn't really need…"

"She needs you. You're her mother. When she found out you were coming early, she actually hyperventilated because she was so stressed out that everything wouldn't be perfect for you. She looks up to you. She said that, when she was kid, all she wanted to do was be where you were. She loves you, and the least you could do is show that you love her back." The detective's features softened as she spoke. "Show her you care about her like I know you do."

Defeated, the elder woman gave a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Start with making that call, then you can come to the Dirty Robber and spend time with us tonight. Maura, Ma, and I are going there to relax. We just finished the case, and it's a tradition for us to have a beer at the bar after we finish a case. Just, instead of being," Jane made a wild hand gesture, "how you are around her, be yourself. I bet there's a ton of stuff she doesn't know about you."

"And the same could be said of her as well. Did you say Maura drinks beer?" The surprise in Constance's voice was matched by the look on her face.

"Yeah, and eats pizza, and, sometimes… if I'm lucky …she'll watch a ball game with me. But don't worry, I'm not dumbing her down or anything. She's still just as prim and proper as she was before she met me."

"Okay, I'll make the call and settle the arrangements here to remain a bit longer. I suppose you're going to stay until you know I've changed my flight?" Constance rolled her eyes at Jane's silent nod in the affirmative. It took very little time to reschedule the flight and extend her hotel reservation, and Jane remained to ensure it was all complete before heading for the door. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" The tall brunette turned, eyebrow raised in question.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Just… show up, okay?"

"I will be there shortly. You know," the smaller woman gave a very brief pause as she considered her next words, "Garret was a poor match for my daughter. _You_, I think, are much better."

"We're not," Jane stopped short at the hard look she received, "We'll see you in about an hour?"

"Yes. I shall be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and your reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
